


What to do when the mission goes south

by HellsBellsSinClub



Series: Vampire Au's [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Vampire!Qui-Gon, another prompt from tumblr, padawan!Qui-gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBellsSinClub/pseuds/HellsBellsSinClub
Summary: Jedi Master Jard Dooku and his padawan Qui-Gon Jinn run into trouble on a mission. It is now up to Master Dooku to deal with the aftermath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the Vampire prompts I wrote. 
> 
> Please leave any comments or kudos if you liked what you read. And feel free to read the rest of the prompts that I have put up!

Jard pulled the weak and wounded body of his Padawan close to his chest, heart frantically pounding as he looked over every painful cut and burn that those so-called scientists inflicted on the young boy.

Qui-Gon was thankfully unconscious and not able to feel the pain his body was no doubt in but Jard was so very worried about that head wound on the boy’s temple. If Qui-Gon had suffered a concussion…

No. He will not allow himself to think like that. He was a Jedi Master and he would damn well act like it.

Gritting his teeth, Jard stood from his place on the ground, his young Padawan carefully moved to his shoulder Jard took out his Lightsaber and ignited it, illuminating the whole area in a sea of dark green. He needed to get Qui-Gon out of here. And he needed to do it fast.

-

It took him over an hour and a half to get Qui-Gon and himself out of that place and to somewhere safe. Much longer than what he would have preferred. Qui-Gon had not stirred once during any of the fights nor from the running that Jard had been forced to do. It was only now when Jard was placing the small teen on the bed did he even move.

“Easy, Padawan.” Jard sighed as he removed the bloody shirt from the young man’s body. Several areas stuck to different cuts and as they pulled, the wounds reopened, making Qui-Gon whine in pain. “I know. I know. I am sorry Qui-Gon. It needs to be done. I cannot clean these wounds without getting it out of the way.”

Qui-Gon shifted slightly and managed to force open one of his beaten in eyes. “Ma-ster?” The young boy breathed.

“Yes Qui-Gon. I am here.” Jard pushed back the too long hair from the young boy’s eyes. “You are safe now.”

“Hurt.” Qui-Gon managed to say. Jard gently wiped away the dried blood and gunk from Qui-Gon’s chest, trying his hardest to be as gentle and careful as he could.

“I know. Let me clean these up okay? Then you can feed and rest.” Jard said soothingly. He did not have his Padawan’s substitute but given the intense nature of these wounds, Jard thought it would probably be best if he used his own blood instead. Fresh blood will allow Qui-Gon to heal and become healthy again.

Qui-Gon whimpered quietly but allowed Jard to clean all the wounds to a satisfactory point. The young teen had not bothered to try and speak again and Jard wondered briefly if that was because of the fact that several of his ribs were clearly broken or because he did not have the energy to do so.

With care that he was not normally known for, Jard lifted the young teen up onto his lap. The shuffling caused Qui-Gon to flinch and almost cry out in pain but once settled, the boy went quiet once more. Taking out the knife from his belt, Jard made a careful cut to his wrist before forcing it into his Padawan’s mouth.

Qui-Gon pulled away at first in confusion, his half-closed eyes looking up at Jard in shock. “Drink Qui-Gon. You will feel better.” Jard put the smallest of Force Suggestions into his words and was not surprised when he young Padawan began to suck at the wound desperately. Jard gritted his teeth at the sensation and reminded himself that a bite from Qui-Gon’s kind was only ever pleasant when they were adults, not when they are young like Qui-Gon.

Sighing softly to himself, Jard ran the fingers of his free hand through his Padawan’s messy hair. He would have Qui-Gon cut it when they got back to Coruscant. It was unbecoming of the young man to have such unruly hair.

But for now, for now Jard would leave it. There were more things to worry about than his Padawan’s grooming habits.


End file.
